Blair Dame
is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter EX as a secret character. The daughter of a wealthy European family, she has taken up martial arts as a way to defend herself and those she cares about. Biography Appearance Blair is a Monegasque woman with blue hair (capri blue in Street Fighter V), with single fringes in each side, tied in a bun with a white clip at the back and green eyes. She has a muscular build similar to Cammy's. Like Cammy, her primary appearance is a white sleeveless leotard which shows her cleavage and black thigh-high boots. She also wears black gloves, matching armbands with a buckle at the center and a matching choker. Her alternate appearance is the same as her primary outfit which is a high-neck pink leotard with short sleeves in each sides. She wears black thigh-high socks, brown knee-high boots and short red gloves. Concept During the development of the original Street Fighter EX game, she was named Brise Dame and had smaller blue eyes, with one of them being covered by her hair.STREET FIGHTER EX: Early Development Version Story ''Street Fighter EX The daughter of a wealthy multi-millionaire family in Europe, Blair was gifted with a specialized education when she was young, in which she was taught a variety of formal etiquette and studies. However, in spite of her luxury Blair also applied herself to a rigorous muscle training, feeling that one day she might need not only to protect herself, but also her loved ones. One day, Blair was invited by an acquaintance to travel the world. Blair's mother gave her permission to travel the world, under the condition that she would be accompanied by her bodyguard, so she hired Cracker Jack to watch over Blair. Blair was mentioned in Cracker Jack's ending in ''Street Fighter EX3, where she was called by her butler, Sebastian until she noticed a sound from behind her butler revealing to be Jack as he says: "Hey. Blair! Why don't you let me stay here for a while...?". This implies that Jack decides to hide in her mansion to avoid being pursued by the organization. Endings Street Fighter EX (Japanese version) Blair, the mistress of a strong gentle heart, was encouraged today by her martial arts practice. "How will I be able to protect everyone if I don't become strong myself? But I can alright myself, as long as I can find a future husband who can defend me. ♥" It seems she will follow the same destiny as Chun-Li. Street Fighter EX Plus α (Japansese version) "Huh! Its already over?" After Blair finishes her Savate training, her personal guards came bringing her tea. "Does it bother you all that I'm not sufficiently muscular enough?" ...sufficiently? Blair did not notice that her guards' eyes were brightened. "Its such a nice day. Maybe Pullum will come out to play" ''Fighting Layer Shadaloo C.R.I. profile In the official ''Street Fighter continiuity, Blair is the only daughter of the well known Dame family, a rich European family with a large foundation. She was given a special education for gifted children, where she learned many different martial arts. She loves genuine fights, is a member of the "Worldwide Young Ladies Club" along with Pullum, and owns various luxurious villas all around the world. Her mother worries constantly about her when she travels, as such she forces a butler and a bodyguard, Cracker Jack, to follow her around. ''Fighting EX Layer Blair Dame appears as one of the playable characters in ''Fighting EX Layer. Gameplay Fighting style In Fighting Layer, her fighting style is refered as "Shoot Boxing based martial arts". Moveset Blair's moves are more focused on knee and kicks as well as breaking throws on her arsenal and she can do a reverse somersault when she executes one of her super combos and performing one of her win animations similar to Elena's Rhino Horn. Her moves are possibly based on Krav Maga or Bartitsu. Movelist Normal throws * Neck Throw - neutral throw. * Tsukami Hiza Kick - directional throw, Blair repeatedly knees her opponent in the head, Can rapidly press kick to add more hits. Unique Attacks * Tegatana''' ''- * ''Step Side Kick - spin kick. '''Special Attacks' * '''''Shoot Upper - an advancing uppercut attack. Does 2 hits. * Lightning Knee''' -'' a jumping knee attack. * ''Sliding Arrow -'' sliding kick. Strength of kick used has different effects. ** LK version will simply nudge her opponent. ** MK version will sweep the opponent. ** HK version is a low grab where she twists the opponents legs and drives them face first into the ground. * ''Shoot Kick - multiple commands.'' A series of kicks where the final kick is different depending on the strength of kick button used. ** LK and MK versions of third kick input causes a knockdown. ** HK version of third kick input launches the opponent, Allows for juggle combos. Super Combos * '''''Mirage Combo Kick - a series of punches followed by a launching kick attack. * ''Spin Side Shoot -'' leg breaker combo. * ''Fairy Gift -'' only in Fighting Layer. A juggling attack. Repeatedly press punch button to gain more hits. Other appearences Blair also appeared in the Arika-developed non-Capcom fighting game Fighting Layer along with Allen Snider. Trivia * Like her old friend, Pullum, she has a bodyguard. Cracker Jack is Blair's bodyguard and Pullum's is Darun. * Blair shares some similarities with Karin, being a rich woman who hates to lose anything, even some of their moves work the same way. * She was originally stated to be European in Street Fighter EX, but which part specifically was unknown. In Fighting Layer, she was said to be from the United Kingdom. Her Street Fighter V profile lists her nationality as Monaco. * Though Blair does not return in later games, Ace has access to her moves in Street Fighter EX3. Stage Theme Street Fighter EX3 - Garnet Sky (Cracker Jack's Theme)|''Street Fighter EX plus α'' Gallery Street Fighter series= - SCRI= Shadaloo C.R.I. SFV Blair Dame.jpg|Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork (no background) Blair Dame SFV.jpg|Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork }} |-|Fighting Layer= ''Fighting Layer FightingLayerBlair.png|Blair's character select art in ''Fighting Layer blaire-dame-fighting-layer-artwork.png|Blair's portrait in Fighting Layer |-|Fighting Sample= ''Fighting Sample'' uPXejM2.png|Blair Dame Fighting Sample. arika5.jpg|Classic Blair Dame in Fighting Sample. arika9.jpg|Kairi vs. Blair in Fighting Sample. |-|Miscellaneous= blaire.jpg|Blair Dame artwork by Bengus. tumblr_myh00d57Ut1smd4f3o1_1280.png|Blair Dame artwork by Kōto Betten See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX plus α#Blair Dame|Blair's moves in Street Fighter EX plus α]] *[[List of moves in Fighting Layer#Blair Dame|Blair's moves in Fighting Layer]] References Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game secret characters Category:Fictional European people Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997